unlovedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rotten
The Rotten are much stronger variations of the regular enemies that can start appearing on Kill Em All difficulty and above. Higher difficulty levels have a much greater chance for Rotten enemies to appear greatly adding to the challenge. Ultimately, it will not be uncommon to face several of them at once on the highest difficulties. Unique Characteristics Physically, the Rotten differ from the standard enemies in that they are much larger with darker clothing and grey or black rotting skin. They also have unique sound effects that are basically just pitched down versions of the standard enemies sounds. Stat wise, they typically have 3 or 4 times as much health as their standard counterparts, have a lower pain chance and can deal about twice as much damage with their attacks. Their attacks might also have some unique attributes in order to increase the threat they pose. For instance, the Rotten Doctor is able to throw a spread of three fireballs instead of just one greatly increasing his chance of hitting the player. Rotten Servant The Rotten Servant will be one of the most common Rotten enemies the player will encounter. It still has no melee attack but it gains the ability to shoot it's revolvers three times in a row instead of just once greatly increasing it's potential damage. The revolvers also have a much louder sound to them so it's very easy to tell apart from a Regular Servant. Though even with it's increased health and damage output, The Rotten Servant isn't much more dangerous than it's standard counterpart and it can still be killed easily with any weapon. Rotten Cutter The most common of all Rotten enemies due to Cutters being the most common enemy in the game. Rotten Cutters will often be found among their standard counterparts and encountering 2 or even 3 of them at once isn't that uncommon. It's fireballs are colored green though they do not have the homing ability of the Dark Cutter's fireballs so avoiding them isn't difficult with enough space. Rotten Cutters are much tougher than one might expect and this along with their tendency to use Demon Speed liberally can make them a serious threat. They should be considered a priority target and killed as quickly as possible. Rotten Nurse The Rotten Nurse gains the ability to shoot green fireballs though she can only shoot them one at a time and they deal the same damage as the Rotten Cutter's fireballs. Also like the Rotten Cutter, she will use Demon Speed quite often though due to her lower amount of health, she isn't quite as big a threat. None the less, she can still be a real nuisance due to how quickly she can close distances. She tends to favor hit and run tactics more than most other enemies and will usually keep her distance so she can continuously shoot fireballs at the player. Rotten Butcher Rotten Butchers gain several upgrades over their standard counterparts to make them a much more serous threat. Their large pool of health means they can absorb incredible amounts of damage and fill the role of a damage tank even better. They also gain the ability to shoot three slime colored fireballs at in quick succession that will home in on the player so avoiding them is very difficult. Though much like regular Butchers, they still prefer getting in close to use their deadly melee attack and won't hesitate to use the Demon Speed ability to accomplish this. Rotten Clown Without a doubt the most dangerous of all Rotten enemies, the Rotten Clown is fast, strong and has very powerful attacks to use against the player. It can shoot two purple flaming skulls at once that will home in on the player and deal a massive amount of damage and it's melee attack can kill the player with a just a few hits. When it appears, the Rotten Clown should be prioritized over all other enemies and killed as quickly as possible. Rotten Faceless Similar to the Rotten Butcher, the Rotten Faceless gets several upgrades to make it a far more dangerous enemy. They have an absolutely massive health pool allowing them to take multiple hits from even the strongest weapons before dying. Their fireballs are colored blue have the the same spread as a regular Faceless' fireballs but deal a lot more damage. They can also use the Drowned Faceless' melee attack if the player gets too close. Their most interesting attributes however are the fact that they move faster than their standard counterparts and they are able to use the Witch's summoning ability on difficulties below Unearthly (both are attributes that no other Rotten enemies have). Lastly, they seem to be more aggressive than most other enemies, relentlessly pursuing their target no matter where they try to run. Rotten Doctor One of the rarer Rotten enemies, the Rotten Doctor is also a very effective tank and as mentioned before, can shoot a spread of three green fireballs which makes him very dangerous in close quarters. The player should try to keep some distance from them and slowly pick away at their health while ducking in and out of cover. Like with regular Doctors, their large size and slow speed make them very easy targets though it will take many hits to kill them. Rotten Witch The second most dangerous Rotten enemy after the Rotten Clown, the Rotten Witch is very fast and durable but what makes her truly dangerous is the fact that her Face of Death attack will always kill the player in one hit regardless of how much health they have. Obviously this means that the player should never try to face her in the open and she should always be seen as a high priority target. On Beast Mode difficulty and below, the Rotten Witch is unable to summon other enemies however, she regains this ability on Unearthly. Patch 1.0.8 also added unique sound effects for the Rotten Witch (previously, she just used the same sounds as the regular Witch). The Rotten Witch's sound effects are slightly pitched down but they also have a unique tremolo effect that makes her very easy to identify. Tips - If you're lucky enough to get the Gemini Laser Totem for the Railgun, it makes dealing with Rotten enemies much easier. Especially if you have some damage boosting Trinkets or upgrades to go with it - Remember that Rotten enemies have a lower pain chance than their standard counterparts so you can't really rely on pain states to save you from their attacks - Try to memorize the locations of rooms that have good holdout spots so you can fall back to them if Rotten enemies are overpowering you - Keep an eye on your ammo. Rotten enemies can take a lot of punishment before dying so you want to make sure you're well stocked before fighting them. Nothing's worse than being face to face with a Rotten Clown and having no bullets left in your gun Category:Enemies Category:Game Mechanics